Lola Chong
Lola Chong was a news anchor for Channel 4 Action News. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 Lola Chong reported that the Mutants were issuing threats against 70 year old Commissioner Gordon who was soon to retire. She went on to report that it was the ten year anniversary of the last known sighting of the Batman. Chong did a report on Harvey Dent's press conference as it was the last time Dent was seen by anyone before going missing. She went on to report that the Mutants had crossed a new line by kidnapping and murdering young children. After Batman's return, Chong did a report on two kidnapped kids who had been found safe in a warehouse with six critically injured Mutants. The kids described their savior as a man dressed like Dracula. Chong reported live about the explosion at the Gotham Life Building until her broadcast was interrupted by Two-Face. She later reported that the Council of Mothers and Victim Rights Task Force had been writing to the Mayor about having a sanction against Batman. She misread a breaking news headline as James Gordon being shot dead in a store robbery when in reality he had shot and killed a 17 year old member of the Mutants. She reported that with only a week until retirement, the Mayor still hadn't chosen a replacement for Gordon. She quoted James Olsen of Galaxy Communications as he said that the screenwriters strike would not affect this season's programming. She was interrupted by breaking news that Kevin Ridley, heir to the Ridley Chewing Gum company, had been kidnapped by the Mutants. After Batman fought the Mutant Leader, Lola Chong reported that 83 members of the Mutant Gang had been arrested. After the Mutant Leader's second defeat, Lola reported that there was a rise of vigilantism inspired by Batman as ordinary people fought to stop crime in their neighborhoods. Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 Lola Chong reported that David Endochrine was going to have the Joker appear on his show which was expected to give him the highest viewing numbers he had ever seen. She went on to report that the White House refused to comment on Batman's return and they would "deal" with the situation when appropriate. Lola Chong reported that there were blackouts in the Corto Maltese while the conflict between the US and the Soviets continued and that locally the Joker had killed the entire studio at the filming of his interview on ''The David Endochrine Show. Lola Chong reported on the fallout of the nuclear missile and how it was affecting the weather. She later reported that the military had vacated Crime Alley but nobody knew why. Lola reported that Bruce Wayne had died after the shocking revelation that he was the Batman. Relationships *Tom - Colleague. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' (First appearance) - Gwendoline Yeo **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - Gwendoline Yeo Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' Lola Chong BTDKRP1.png Lola Chong BTDKRP1 01.png Lola Chong Two-Face.png ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' To be added Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Reporters